Impossible Love
by shadowed glory
Summary: "What do you want with me?" Jared said as Jensen stalked closer towards him, he backed him until the cool bark of the tree was brushing against his back, forcing a shiver down his spine. The taller boy smirked at him, amusement shining in his eyes, he leaned until there was literally no space left between them and then, in a whisper. "Oh what I want darling is you." Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

 _"What do you want with me?" Jared said as Jensen stalked closer towards him, he backed him until the cool bark of the tree was brushing against his back, forcing a shiver down his spine._

 _The taller boy smirked at him, amusement shining in his eyes, he leaned until there was literally no space left between them and then…in a whisper._  
 _"Oh what I want darling is...you."_  
OR

Jared Padalecki is a world-famous teenage pop sensation and heartthrob with 17 million worldwide single sales, 1 billion YouTube views and 8 billion worldwide album sales, but still the just a broken empty shell with a dysfunctional family.  
Due to finally being caught in a vicious circle of fame, media and scandal his manager and single mother forces him to finally reconcile with his married father with a second wife and a kid his age, whom he agrees to see anyways because he doesn't care anymore.  
Watch as he comes back to town with a secret identity and finds someone who will finally put all the pieces together.  
But the question is will he be able to handle Jensen Ackles and his world?

Notes:

Hello everyone ,this is my first time writing a fanfiction, to be honest I do not know supernatural fandom but I have read so many fanfictions of it that I have fallen in love with the characters, so here is my sincere efforts of giving this fandom justice. I would also like to extend my heartfelt thanks to my beta Arithmancy Master, who has encouraged me and listened to all my idiotic babbling and has worked with me despite her extremely busy schedule.  
And last but not the least I want to thank ( Xx_LoveMeTender_xX - Wattpad ) whose story Blasphemous Love inspired me write my own story.  
without further ado, read on.

Chapter ManagemenChapter 1: Scandal

" I am trying to learn and I'm dying to know  
When to move on and when to let it go

When the future's so unsure  
When the future's so unclear

So you swallow your heart and you swallow your pride  
You gotta be tough if you wanna survive  
They'll chew you up and they'll eat you alive  
You shouldn't give up on the dreams in your mind

When the future's so unsure  
when the future's so unclear

We walk, we walk on  
our time, and our time will come  
we walk, we walk on… "

-Unclear by Kodaline

* * *

"Jared, what do you have to say about your recent behavior?"

"Jared is it true that you went to a brothel after your concert when you were in Las Vegas?"

"Jared is the pressure of being a world famous pop-star finally catching up to you?"

"Jared is it going to be another Justin Bieber case?"

"Jared", "is it true", "drugs", "scandal",

"Jared" "Jared" "Jared, please answer the question, the fans want to know".

Cameras flashed, and reporters asked relentless questions, the pack of wolves had scented blood and they were not going to leave such a delicious prey alone.

Because in the world of media one second you could be the 'golden boy' and the next second you would be the worst scum on the face of the world.

Jared didn't understand their logic, just because they were pop-stars or famous, did they have to be perfect?

Were they not allowed to make a mistake?

Why is it that when normal teenage committed mistakes they got off with just a slap on the wrist, or cheek in extreme cases, and when famous teens committed mistakes it became international news?

Jared thought with a sense of detachment that his manager would be really mad as he was hurtled down to the car waiting in front of the Plaza Live in Orlando with a bunch of bodyguards.

The fans were desperately trying to reach him, just touch him, some were even crying as if meeting him had fulfilled their purpose in life; he looked around and his eyes abstractly fell on a tattoo with his name on the hand of one of the girls.

Today's concert had actually been enjoyable, he supposed.

Although he was a world famous pop sensation, he actually preferred playing to small crowds rather than large stadiums.

He had always enjoyed performing, starting from the time when he used to perform in the choir of the church at weekends, in the classroom and many more occasions .He firmly capped the lid on the thoughts before they could continue further.

He supposed he was in shock after what happened, he definitely didn't expect this to blow over at once.

He didn't understand why this came out now and why all at once, especially since most of the things being said about him were not even true, but then again why would they believe him over the incriminating evidence.

The cameras continued flashing, the voices fading in the background as the pushing and pulling finally stopped and he was once again safely inside the black tinted SUV.

Of course the reporters gave chase but they were soon lost to the wind as the Fiskar Karma sped up and raced down the streets to his temporary residence, Crown Plaza Orlando-DowHe wondered what his most recent label Def Jam Recordings' response to this would be, because this would definitely hurt the sales, or so he thought.

He did have a strong fan base named 'padafans', it didn't hurt that he had been in this industry for a while - to be precise four years - and this was the first scandal in his name. He wondered wryly, if there was more to come.

Jared was shaken out of his thoughts by one of his bodyguards Davis, who informed him that they had reached the destination.

Groggily he got up, entered the hotel, marched straight to the room as Davis checked in with the hotel, he entered the passkey to the penthouse suite and promptly passed out on the bed as he seriously didn't have any energy to deal with his manager, Steve Carlson. On a normal day, Steve was a demon, so Jared didn't even want to imagine what he would be like today.

Soon he dozed off and his last thought was that the bed was really comfy, after all Steve had selected the hotel.

"His eyes opened suddenly, he was running, from what he didn't know, he heard a deep rumble and twisted around to have a look nearly coming to a stop as his eyes laid on a magnificent wolf with velvety midnight black fur.

He felt as if his body was not under his control, the wolf leapt with an enviable grace and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground, strangely he didn't feel like he had to fear him, for a creature who was known to tear humans apart he didn't look much threatening in fact he would go as far as to say he was almost cute?

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts the wolf whimpered, his brilliant forest green eyes shone with love, and licked his face like an overgrown dog, if he voiced his thoughts out loud he would definitely not like it.

Suddenly he wondered who was he and why was he having this dream, as everything started to shake and for the first time he noticed the meadow around them.

The wolf looked at him sadly and before he could say anything a deep seductive voice said, "I will always come for you". He didn't understand what the voice was saying or even who was speaking, but he didn't have the time to ask, as everything went dark.

Abruptly Jared realized that someone was calling his name loudly and trying to literally shake him awake.

He groaned and tried to swat at the hand shaking him, only for his hand to get caught and twisted around, which made him realise that it might be Steve since he was the only one who dared to lay a hand on him in this way. This also further increased his desire to sleep and never wake up but, alas, luck was not on his side and his blanket was yanked from him and as he opened his eyes, he came face to face with the blue eyed devil more commonly known as Steve , who had an eyebrow raised in question.

"So finally awake, sleeping beauty?"

Oh hell, he was so doomed now.

 **Notes:**

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, since I don't really know this fandom well, if you have any opinions about the stories or want some changes in it including the pairings, don't hesitate to inform me, I know from personal experience that reading a story becomes even more pleasurable when you get to give your own ideas and have them integrated in your favorite fanfic, with that thought I request you all that please leave comments so that I can make this experience even more pleasurable and please tell me whether you even want me to continue this story can be a bit slow since I am in my final year of high school,but I will try my best to be consistent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Journey**

Guess I'm finally right here  
Guess there's no turning back  
Pop star of the year, still a God with the raps  
Whole family know I got it, guess I'm too rich to hide it  
There's no turning back, back, back

Couple million tucked away, 25 to touch the stage  
When I'm in L.A I'm probably in a Bentley or a Wraith  
People tryin' to bring me down 'cause they see me goin' up

Hope the people still relate but my music is my life and my life just changed but  
There's no turnin' back, no  
Guess I'm finally right here

Guess there's no turning back

 **-** **Russell Vitale**

He felt numb and had a strong urge to just lie down and never wake up, as he looked around the crowded Orlando International Airport, 13.7 mi from Crowne Plaza. It was very pleasant to realise that for once in his life, no one was bombarding him asking for autographs and no reporters following his every move.

Reporters and celebrities had a husband-wife relationship, each one treading on a thin line of lies and truths. He knew that once he was slightly calmer from all the anger and the feeling of betrayal he was experiencing now, he would maybe be thankful for this hiatus trip, depending of course entirely on how the meeting between him and that man went.

He admitted in the private recess of his mind that he was a bit curious to know about his half-brother, he didn't even know his name, which was kind of sad when he thought about it, but he just hated the man so much that he wanted to be as far away from him as much as he could manage, and he had done a spectacular job of doing it until his mother decided to play chair therapist.

Just thinking about it exhausted him.

He perked up as the announcement was made," Passengers for flight UA272 to Chicago, please go to gate 48."

Hiking his duffle bag higher on his shoulder and keeping his head down, he started his journey. The events leading to this moments came back to him as he headed to the flight.

 _One week ago, Steve Carlson stood in all his demonic glory, and yes he was a demon_ _, because he was waking him up at such an ungodly hour. The open curtain allowed Jared to experience the full brunt of the sunlight streaming through the windows. He tried to bury himself in the pillow, well as deep as it would go, but that didn't seem to deter Steve at all._

 _He groaned as he was forcefully yanked up by the man. Yawning, he opened his eyes and saw that Steve had moved to stand on the edge of the bed now._

 _"_ _So, finally awake sleeping beauty?"_

 _Jared winced, Steve's voice was too loud for his poor_ _hung over brain._

 _"Why are you waking me up now? You said that you would let me take a good rest after the concert was finished_ _._ _"_

 _Steve was unmoved by_ _Jared's plight, as he said, Demon, point in case proven._

 _"I did, didn't I? Remind me in case I am wrong_ _, but I also remember giving you strict instructions on not doing anything stupid? Do you listen? Of course you don't. After everything that took place and all you are going through, I would have thought that you would be even more mature, but no, you are acting like a spoiled celebrity now. Did you even think about your mother at all?"_

 _As soon as the last sentence left Steve's mouth Jared saw him wince. He knew it was in bad taste to bring up Jared's mother, and it hurt, a lot._

 _Jared just wanted a break from everything, from his mother and from the media, was it selfish of him? Yes. But it would be a lie if he said it was not true._

 _With an apologetic look on his face, Steve said, "I am sorry, I took it too far, but get ready please_ _, we don't have any time. Your flight is in an hour, and the airport itself is half an hour's ride from here."_

 _He gave Jared the once over, ensuring he wouldn't go back to bed again, before he left the way he came in._

 _Groaning_ _Jared got up, took a hot shower, and threw on Calvin Klein boxer briefs, before pulling on a Theory Jordun Ragton-sleeve t-shirt with dark blue Rag and Bone fitted jeans._

 _The phone call with his mother playing like a broken record in his mind, which incidentally also caused him to become drunk last night and have a massive hangover today, so yeah now he was blaming his mother, figures._

 _He thought back to what his mother said last night and sighed for the umpteenth time that day._

 _"Jared_ _, just because you face some hurdles in your life, doesn't mean that you give up on the first opportunity you get and start spiralling down. Which is exactly what you've been doing. I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to reconcile with your dad. We all make mistakes Jay._

 _We're only human. Besides your father and I agreed on it. I know what your father did was wrong, but you will regret it if something happens to your father and your last moment with him was you being angry with him. It will haunt you for the rest of your life, besides Wilbrook is the perfect place for you. Nobody will look for you there and Jay my condition is getting worse, I don't want to die knowing that you never gave your father a chance. I want you to reconcile with your dad, at least give it a try, I promise you it will be worth it."_

 _And in the face of his mother's emotional blackmail, he was brought down to his knees and without another word, he packed his bags and drunk himself to sleep. He didn't remember in the morning if he packed first or drank first._

Jared was woken up when the flight attendant asked him for refreshments, which he refused of course, his stomach didn't want to stomach anything since he puked his guts out this morning, pun intended. He saw that she wanted to ask for an autograph, but held herself back. It would be unprofessional of her, but still he took a napkin, signed it and gave it to her, giving her his signature smile.

After two and a half hour flight, he finally landed in Chicago Midway International Airport, and he was happy to have his feet firmly back on the ground where they belonged. Even after all the tours, he still didn't like flying too much. He would rather avoid travelling in that metal death-trap, thank you very much.

He collected his bag and arrived near the front gate, spotting a man in a suit and glasses with his birth name on the board. To avoid the crowds and swarm of paparazzi, he changed his surname to his mother's maiden name and adopted a fake appearance before he entered showbiz, like Sia. He wanted to maintain a bit of anonymity if needed, instead of getting bombarded the minute he stepped on the streets, like Justin Bieber.

As he got closer, the man introduced himself as Dan with a firm handshake and handed over the keys to the rental that Steve has arranged for him. He was very pleased with the Ferrari F430 waiting for him, very pleased indeed, to hell with not getting attention, he was definitely not compromising with his cars. It was _a_ 13 mile drive to Wilbrook, which flew past in the Ferrari.

He finally saw the sign with Wilbrook on it, even after so many years he remembered the way to the man's home like the back of his hand. He knew people were gawking and gossiping as his Ferrari pulled in to town, it practically spelled rich and was doing a very good job of NOT getting attention.

He grinned thinking of what Steve would say.

When he arrived in the front of the two storey house, he stopped and stared. It had changed so much since he last saw it. That man had clearly renovated it. He grimaced and took deep breaths, feeling numbness replace his earlier pride. He was doing this for his mom. He repeated it over and over.

You also don't have any place to hide, a voice in the back of his mind reminded him, but he ignored it.

Finally he got out of his car, grabbing his duffle bag. The rest of his luggage had been transported over by Steve already, so he was travelling light for a change. He locked the car and began walking towards the front door. Before he lost his cool and escaped the way he came in, he reached out and rang the doorbell.

No turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys, I am really really sorry for the delay in finals are going on, its the busiest and the most important time of my life, I hope that you will stick through with me.

I love my Beta, Lolly4Holly, who again showed how brilliant she is, by pointing out all the mistakes and correcting me in a gentle way, she is really awesome.

Without further ado, Read and Enjoy.

* * *

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies

\- **Roberts Flack**

Meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time and knowing it would be my favourite

-Pinterest

Jared rang the doorbell.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened up to reveal a short petite brunette with warm hazel eyes. Megan Padalecki still had the same ageless beauty that she had the first time he met her.

"Jared", she said, lips quivering with emotions.

They stood there for a moment.

Seeing her suddenly solidified the fact that he was really going to meet his dad, it was anticlimactic really. He thought of everything that he wanted to say to the woman that had replaced his mom, but he was just so so tired and too emotionally drained with all the thinking that he had done.

So he simply said, "Megan, it's nice to meet you."

They both knew he didn't mean it, but Jared's mom hadn't raised him to be disrespectful, so as much as Jared wanted to ignore Megan's existence, he was a guest in their house and he had come with a purpose and damn if he was going to give up now of all times.

Coming out of the trance, Megan opened the door wider to let him into the narrow hallway lined with chocolate brown matte hardwood flooring, warm light bathing the pictures of the happy family displayed there. All with two adults and a boy, his half-brother, he thought bitterly. The hallway opened into a living room, dining room and kitchen. She led him up the spiralling staircase leading to the first floor, which had three rooms and a small spare room in the corner.

Then they walked up to a familiar door. As she opened it, his throat clogged up with emotions and tears welled up in his eyes.

It was his old bedroom.

He thanked her quietly and declined when she asked if needed anything. The room had a small bed pushed against the wall, with a bedside table and a lamp on it. Long drapes in shades of white and royal blue covered the large windows. His luggage was kept at the foot of the two cube ottoman in front of the bed.

Although he was exhausted from the long journey he wanted to get out. It was too much too soon, so he took out his running gear from one of the many bags kept there, took a shower in the adjoining bathroom and got ready.

After informing Megan and ignoring all the objections she made, he escaped through the back door where his Honda Civic was parked. It was the cheapest car he owned. The engine smoothly came to life when he put the key in the ignition. He raced down the roads, leading to the woods.

After reaching the familiar trail of woods, he parked it to the side of the road and killed the ignition.

The woods were very dense with thick canopy trees. Even after all these years, it had not lost its beauty and appeal. If anything after the hectic city life with its traffic, loud noise and pollution, it looked even more beautiful.

There was a lake on the far side of the woods, which always used to remain clean despite the pollution. He always wondered about the reason, but never managed to reach a conclusion.

Today he wanted to go to the lake.

When he was a small kid, his father had forbidden him to go that deep into the woods. Maybe because of that it made him want to go even more today. His childhood friend, Chad had told him that it was private land and belonged to the founding family of Wilbrook, and that Jared could get in trouble for going that deep again. He of course complied then, but not now.

He put his earphones in and turned the volume up to the maximum. The smooth voice of Sam Smith crooned the song "too good at goodbyes" in his ears. He let his eyes and mind wander, trying to sort out his feelings and thinking of what he would say when he met Gerald. For years he had not thought of that man as his father. The years apart had just slowly doused the fire of hatred in him. He wanted to be mature about it, but he didn't know if he could do it.

Without him knowing it, he was wrapped up in the whirlwind of his thoughts. He let the music guide his feet, his hands balled up in fists. The wind whistled past him, caressing him and tousling his hair. He ran as if the hounds of hell were on his heel. He ran from the troubles; the anxiety, his thoughts, the fame, the glory, the media, the betrayal, the expectations. He ran from himself. He ran from the world. He was free for now. In this moment, no one could reach him.

His breath came in short and shallow pants. His lungs started to protest at the strenuous activity. His limbs beginning to burn. He slowed his pace and gradually came to a stop. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. He blinked rapidly to get his vision back. Clutching at his chest, he fell to the ground on his hands and knees and took out the water from his backpack and gulped it down.

His breathing slowly started to return to normal. He sat against the tree, the coolness of the tree's bark felt nice against his heated body.

After some time he let his voice join the sound of Niall Horan, singing "Too Much To Ask", letting the serene atmosphere of the forest and the song lull him further in the state of relaxation. He sang and sang, till all the noise in his head stopped, till the turmoil within him finally got over.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that he had lost track of time and his feet had taken him to the lake unknowingly. He was deep in the woods and the sky was getting darker.

"God help me now." Jared said under his breath. He could use some guidance right about now. He was really terrible with directions. How the hell was he supposed to go back now?

He heard a twig snap and a few leaves crackle.

His heart stuttered to a halt and started jackrabbiting again with fear. His body grew tense with fear and worry.

What if there were animals out there? He could become animal food in a few minutes. God he really, really didn't want to die today. He still had to meet Gerald and... and… finish the unfinished album. Yeah, no way was he ready to die.

After a few seconds, the sound came again, followed by a boy, who was naked.

Jared couldn't decide if the stranger's beauty startled him more or his lack of clothes.

The stranger was gorgeous, and Jared had personally seen enough of beautiful people to last him a lifetime. He looked about 17 years old, and his face was sculpted to such perfection that Jared believed that Michelangelo had done the job himself. He was tall and commanding, even though they both were of the same height, he towered over Jared and he felt like a garden gnome in his presence. His hair was a brilliant shade of bronze, mixed with copper. It had the look of absolute disarray, like he ran his hand through it regularly. His body was well-toned and sweat made it glisten in the streaming sunlight through the trees.

Jared's eyes trailed to his defined pectoral; to his six pack, up to his triceps and biceps. He forced his eyes to not stray below the waist because, Holy mother of all god, he had some impressive manhood. Appeal oozed straight out of him, in his striking looks, his lopsided smirk, his dangerous poise and his predatory calculating emerald green eyes looked at him with amusement and intrigue, mixed with suspicion and distrust.

"Who are you?" his deep, smooth, velvet voice startled Jared out of the daze that he had fallen into.

When Jared didn't answer, the stranger leaned back on his heel, completely unfazed and confident in his nudity.

"Are you mute?" he said, a smug tone underlying his voice.

Jared stared at him incredulously, because what the hell, what made him reach that conclusion of everything. He trampled the small voice in the back of his head that said that maybe his nonstop staring and silence did.

When Jared still didn't answer, the boy cocked his head to the side in a silent question, amusement swirling dangerously in his eyes and stalked closer towards Jared.

"Cat got your tongue?" he whispered, mockingly.

Jumping back to increase the distance between them, Jared said, "Uhm, my name is J-ared… Jared Padalecki, and you are?" He added belatedly, trying to act tougher than he felt.

"Jensen… Jensen Ackles." he replied, copying Jared, mockingly.

Jared shook his head to clear his head and said in a demanding tone, "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, considering that you are on my family's land and it's almost dark…?" Jensen mused, walking towards Jared again. He backed way, not liking the predatory gleam in his eyes, although his conscience had an entirely different view.

"Uhhh… I am sorry. I just got lost. I was thinking about my problems and got angry and didn't see the path, and then I was tired and was taking a break and then when I could finally move my body again, after straining it so much, which totally doesn't make sense because I exercise for hours in the gym, in my home. It's not here of course. That's why I had to run in the woods, because you know I don't have a gym here. Not that I'm spoiled. I just have a lots of money, but I swear, I don't spend it frivolously. Maybe I should exercise more, but then it would interfere with my other activities, and then Steve would murder me. If I don't complete my work on time and I don't want to die. You know, anyway –"

Jared finally came to a stop when he saw Jensen's lifted eyebrows and amused eyes at his rambling.

Jared sighed and said in an exhausted tone, "So yeah I'm sorry for rambling, but I just got lost… I am still lost. Can you please help me get back to my car? It's on the side where the Montgomery's land ends."

Jensen smiled at the boy, dazzling Jared and capturing his attention like a room full of wine would a recovering alcoholic.

"This way." he said walking past Jared and brushing his shoulders purposefully.

Jared stood there transfixed.

Jensen turned and said knowingly seeing him standing there, "You coming?"

The ambiguity of the statement had him flushing violently, jerking he asked, "Aren't you going to wear any clothes?"

Jensen glanced at him, amusement still present in dark hooded gaze, "I don't have any."

"Oh-kay." Jared turned his face away, his body just begged to be stared at. Girls must have a field trip, he thought.

"Does my nudity bother you… Jared?" he said, emphasising his name with a seductive tone, locking Jared in his gaze; a gorgeous crooked smirk on his face.

"Uh..NO." Jared lied. Yep, it totally didn't bother him. Except that it did in fact bother him… a whole lot. His body was just so sinfully attractive and Jared couldn't help but stare.

But staring is so wrong, because he totally didn't like boys. As much as he was fine with all the LGBT people out there and had personally included the concept in many of his videos, he knew for a fact that he was not attracted to any man.

Jensen looked at Jared with a serious look in his eyes. Assessing him, and then he said glancing at the sky, face unreadable, "Then let's go, I have to get back home soon."

Jared looked around and realised the silence of the forest except for the few nocturnal creatures of night making noise. The sky was almost pitch black, but the full moon shone like a beacon of light, guiding their path.

"We need to hurry" Jensen said.

Jared ran to catch up to him and kept close to him the entire way, he reasoned with himself that he was doing this so that he didn't get lost again, but deep down in his conscience he admitted that it was lie.

Soon they were a few yards away from his car that sat patiently waiting for his return.

"Nice car." said Jensen.

"Thanks, it's a gift." replied Jared, smiling proudly at his baby.

Gazing at him with an odd gleam in his eyes Jensen asked again, "You are new to the town, aren't you?"

"Yeah, just moved in, but I used to live here."

Recognition dawned in his eyes, although Jared didn't know why, because surely he would have remembered someone like Jensen if they ever met.

But before he could say anything, Jensen smiled, a soft smile for the first time since their encounter and then said in a playful tone. "Welcome to Willbrook, Jared."

Then he vanished in the dark night like a pigment of his imagination.

Jared's racing heart was the only evidence of his presence.


End file.
